1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatuses for treating liquid wastes and more specifically to such devices of the submerged anaerobic filter type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various apparatuses have been developed for treating liquid wastes. See, for example, Booth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,658; Hagen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,400; Southworth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,834; and Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,606. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. In general, waste treatment apparatuses of the submerged anaerobic filter type have heretofore depended on the waste being introduced into the bottom of the media and forced upwardly through the media.